Africa
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Set After What Now? (Song fic)


A/N: Ok, this is a Song Fic.. Go me!! (its my first). I don't have a lot of time on the computer so this is a short fic. Also, Im hoping to write more to "I remember" (anyone remember that one??) Well, puhlease review this one ok.. It might inspire me to write more. Oh yeah, this story happens right after What Now?  
  
~*~  
  
~*~I hear the drums echoing tonight  
  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
  
She's coming in 12:30 flight  
  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
  
I stopped an old man along the way  
  
Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
  
He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"`~*~  
  
"Carter, don't walk away from me again. Please." Abby choked out the last word, causing Carter to turn around and see if she was ok. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
What Carter saw broke his heart. He had only seen her cry a few times, but never like this. He walked over to her slowly. She was shaking uncontrollably. Carter wrapped his arms around her upperbody, attempting to steady her. She sniffled a few times, wiped her eyes and pulled out of Carter's embrace.  
  
"What can I do to make you stay?" She asked quietly. They were standing about a metre from each other.  
  
"I don't know Abby. It just always seems that when I want to move forward, you always seem to want to move two steps back. I love you. I wanted to marry you, and you turned away."  
  
"You never actually asked me. You just assumed." Abby stated, stepping closer to where Carter was standing. "I would have said yes." She whispered. Abby turned back around and started walking back into the ER.  
  
"Wait!" Carter ran to catch up with her. "Would you say yes now?"  
  
~*~It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had~*~  
  
"I don't know, are you asking?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't know. Are you going to say yes?" Abby didn't say anything. Carter put his hand in his jacket pocket. He always had the ring just in case. He pulled out the velvet box out of his jacket and got down on one knee, right in the middle of the ambulance bay.  
  
"Carter." Abby started.  
  
"Let me do this. Abby, we've been through some seriously tought times. Some of them together and some of them apart. But I love you so much. I love you more that life iteself. Im always thinking about you, you're the only thing on my mind. The only thing left to do is ask you to Marry Me. So Abigail Lockhart, will you marry me?" Carter had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Abby expectantly  
  
~*~The wild dogs cry out in the night  
  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
  
I know that I must do what's right  
  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serangetti  
  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become~*~  
  
"Yes Carter, I would love to marry you." She answered with a smile. Carter stood up and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. When he put her back down, he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It fit her perfectly.  
  
"Thank God." Carter said. Abby laughed. Carter's face then turned very serious.  
  
"Carter, whats wrong?" Abby asked gently, placing her left hand on his cheek. Her engagement ring twinkled in the moonlight.  
  
"Luka still deserves a proper burial. I still want to bring him home."  
  
"Looks like you found some hidden respect out in that jungle." Abby said smiling. Carter's face stayed serious. She removed her hand from his cheek and placed both his hands in hers. "Go Carter. I don't want any regret coming from you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you don't go to Africa because of me, you'll regret not going and resent me."  
  
"I could never resent you Abby."  
  
"Maybe not now, but eventually, you will. Just promise me one thing?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
~*~Its gonna take a lot to break me away from you Theres nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I blessed the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never did~*~  
  
"Come back to me?"  
  
"Of course. We're engaged now, Im obligated to come back to you. Come on, you can come to the Carter mansion with me and help me pack." He slipped his arms around her waist and began walking.  
  
"My stuff is still in my locker."  
  
"So," Carter said, leading her to his jeep.  
  
Abby extended her left arm out and stared at the beautiful ring on her finger. "So what do I tell everyone at work?"  
  
"Tell them FINALLY!"  
  
~*~Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you  
  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa  
  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had~*~  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
A/N: What did you think???? Song was Africa my Toto. It really had nothing to do with the song, but I like that song!  
  
P.S PLEASE REVIEW?????? 


End file.
